Cambios
by cloe.airinne.7
Summary: como las cosas tiene un giro inesperado desde que Ren vuelve a ver a kyoko ¿ cómo una madre puede hacer la diferencia y cómo la gente que la quiere podrá protegerla? seguiré según mi inspiración :)
1. Chapter 1

Soledad.

Los dias se vuelven rutina, levantarse, salir, volver, comer, dormir creo que la peor parte es mirar hacia el lado y no verla.

Llego al set, no me molesto en hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el hámster que me eta siguiendo, cierro la puerta de mi camerino en su cara, "_esto no pasaría si Setsu estuviera aquí" _digo mientras revuelvo mi cabello, increíble solo han pasado 48 horas desde que ella me dejo, y los resultados son devastadores; Manaca-san no deja de fastidiarme y acosarme en el set, mientras que Murasame no deja de molestar y burlarse ¿realmente tiene que recordarme a cada momento que Setsu ya no está?, como si no lo notase cada vez que miro al lado; he pensado en llamarla, pero no tengo un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno, no es como que le pueda decir " Aló Mogami-san? Si bueno te llamaba porque echo de menos tu voz, ¿y dime como ha estado tus días por allá? ¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti?" no… no creo que pueda hacerlo, a lo demás Caín no llamaría a nadie que no fuese "Setsu" su adorada hermana y "Setsu" no está.

Pero solo falta un día, solo un día… si las grabaciones van bien.

Llego al hotel, me quito la chaqueta, no tengo hambre, pero tengo que hacer el video, quede de mostrárselo cuando vuelva, por suerte compre algo "nutritivo" camino a casa.

Después de hacer el video me voy a la ducha y a la cama, ojala pasen luego las horas que quedan.

El vuelo se me hace eterno aunque sé que es corto. Llego de noche al aeropuerto y me está esperando mi linda "hermanita", me acerco a ella y veo sus ojos irritados, debió llorar ¿pero porque? La preocupación fue automática y creo que ella se dio cuenta de inmediato, porque lo único que consigo es que salgan lagrimas de ella de mi preciosa Kyoko, me abraza y se aferra a mi camiseta mientras silenciosas lagrimas caen por su rostro, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar cuando ya la tenía abrazada, mientras ella lloraba y lloraba en mi.

-¿Qué pasa Setsu? Solo fueron tres días, no fue por más tiempo. – ella me miro y le saque las lagrimas de sus ojos. Solo me quedo mirando por un tiempo hasta que suspiro e inflo los cachetes.

- creo que cuando empaque mis cosas para volver antes se me olvido echar mi buena suerte en la maleta, ¿tú la trajiste cierto?

No lo entendía en realidad pero importaba, lo único que importaba es que la tenía en mis brazos y por algún extraño motivo no corría aun de mi – estoy aquí, ahora las cosas irán bien.

Con eso fue suficiente para que se calmase un poco, ¿realmente tanta confianza me tiene? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido tal vez, después de todo si tengo esperanzas aun y no todo está perdido.

Comenzamos a caminar donde estaría el auto esperándonos, le abro la puerta y Setsu me guiña el ojo y me agrades con un beso en la mejilla, cuando me siento a su lado ella entrelaza nuestras manos y yo estoy en la gloria, solo desearía que lo hiciera Kyoko y no Setsu, en algún momento del camino ella se queda dormida en mi hombro y dejo en mi regazo ¿es mi idea o está más delgada? ¿Y porque lloraba tanto? No pude resolver ninguna de mis preguntas cuando el secretario de Lory me habla desde el asiento del conductor. – esta noche la pasará en la casa del presidente, el tiene que hablar algo importante con usted, sobre la señorita Mogami-san.

Asentí ausente mientras mas preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza ¿Qué es lo que te habrá pasado estos días amor mío?


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar fuimos dirigidos a la biblioteca de Lory quien ya nos esperaba. El nos vio e indicó a su sillón de dos cuerpos, donde la pensaba dejar desde un principio; pero al intentar dejarla allí ella se movía y quejaba, tenía su mano en mi camiseta y no la quería soltar, por lo que me senté con ella en mis piernas mientras dormía. Creo que vi a Lory reprimir una sonrisa, esta noche el estaba particularmente "normal" solo usaba un traje de ejecutivo, con corbata camisa y todo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Lory?

El nos quedó viendo por un tiempo más, no dijo nada y por cada segundo yo más me impacientaba por dentro "_¿Qué podría ser tan terrible?, ¿Fuwa le habrá hecho algo, o quizás fue el Beagle?" _

-¿ella te ah dicho algo? - dijo cada palabra lentamente, como si le costara trabajo decirlas, yo solo lo quede viendo cabreado _"si ella me hubiese dicho algo no necesitaría esperar tanto" –_ bueno solo me tenía que asegurar. Desde que se bajo del avión Mogami-san ha pasado por experiencias fuertes. Mira, te are un pequeño resumen, desde que llego del aeropuerto, Fuwa Sho la estaba esperando en la casa de las personas con las que vive, por lo que tengo entendido le dijo que su madre intentaba encontrarla y que le habían pedido sus padres que le dieran una dirección donde ubicarla o algo así, luego le ocurrió un accidente de carretera a la coprotagonista de la seria en la que participa y debería añadir mi tercer miembro de Love me, Amamiya chiori. Ella se ofreció a cuidarla ya que termino con lesiones leves comparados con su manager que termino gravemente en el hospital, estando al cuidado de Amamiya-san se termino encontrando con la abogada legal de la serie Box-R que resulta ser ni más ni menos que su madre. El resto no me lo ha querido decir.

Tuve que tomar las cosas con un poco mas con calma para digerirlo como corresponde_. "Primero, Fuwa, bueno eso le echa a perder el humor a cualquiera, lo otra, su amiga tuvo un accidente de coche en la carretera... y su madre... Esperen ¿su madre? _

_SU MADRE… SU MADRE… LA QUE LA DEJO AVANDONADA N LA CASA DE LOS FUWAS, LA QUE LA REGAÑABA CUANDO SE SACABA MENOS QUE UN 100, LA QUE NUNCA ESTABA EN CASA... LA QUE NO SE HA PREOCUPADO POR ELLA EN AÑOS."_

Mi furia comenzó a hervir lento, pero rápidamente se expandió lo único que impedía ponerme a gritar parame a buscar al bastardo y a esa horrible mujer era la hermosa chica que estaba en mis brazos y dormía tranquila al fin, la observé sin decir nada ahora podía ver las marcas de sus ojeras y si, estaba más delgada que hasta hace tres días.

- Ren, eso no es todo, esto es algo que Kyoko-chan no sabe y no queremos que se entere, mas estrés no necesita; pero esto llegó hoy. – el hombre me entregó un sobre, pulcramente sellado y con remitente a Takarada Lory, escrito a mano y con letra uniforme.

La carta decía: _**"Estimado Sr. Takarada-san, en esta ocasión quisiera poder hacerle llegar mi ms sincero saludo y aprecio por todos sus años en la industria en el cual ha ayudado a numerosas personas a poder brillar y ser exitosos en el mundo del entretenimiento, mas tengo un tema que me inquieta profundamente y espero el poder ser aclarado por medio de usted; verá mi única hija (quien huyó de su hogar en Kioto hace algunos años) me temo está trabajando en su exitosa compañía, y me temo que aun ella siendo menor de edad, no cuenta con la autor asación de sus padres o su madre en este caso, quizás en algún corto tiempo más adelante podría ser tan amable de agendar una reunión con migo para poder comprender su particular caso, como su madre estoy en el deber de proteger y en primea instancia saber lo que mi hija hace, se agradece su aprecio y espero que pueda contactar con migo. Gracias por su tiempo y comprensión. Atte. Mogami Saena." **_

"_¿deber de proteger a su hija? … ¿proteger? ¿Acaso la protegió todos estos años? ¿La protegió cuando abusaban de ella en el colegio? ¿O cuando Fuwa se la llevo? ¿Allí sabia de ella? ¿La estaba protegiendo cuando la maltrataba y la hacía llorar? ¿Eso es proteger para ella?" _ La indignación me embargaba ¿cómo podía tener ese grado de cinismo?

Miré a Lory quien estaba con el rostro en blanco; tome aire y lo deje salir, varias veces, necesitaba relajarme, luego la vi a ella, tan tranquila, tan pequeña y frágil ¿cómo es posible de luego de haber sufrido tanto tenga que seguir padeciendo por culpa d otros? ¿Es que no pueden simplemente dejarla tranquila?

-¿y qué piensas hacer con eso?

- primero que nada las cosas ya están cambiando, ella no podrá seguir con los propietarios de la posada, estaba pensando dejarla en uno de mis apartamentos, desde pasado mañana ella tendrá manager, no puede estar sola; tendré que agendar una reunión con la mujer para tantear que terreno estamos pisando con ella, por otro lado ya contrate a un investigador para comenzar a tener un expediente de ella, por si quiere llegar a algún juicio o algo así, aunque pensándolo bien, todo esto se solucionaría si tiene la autorización del padre.

- pero Kyoko-chan nunca ha hablado de su padre, por lo que tengo entendido ella nunca le hablo a Kyoko de él, puede que esté muerto.

- o que simplemente la allá abandonado, como sea necesitamos saberlo, también las pruebas del abandono de Saena a su hija, solo por si acaso ella no quiera firmar los documentos.

- Lory ¿hay algo que tenga que hacer? – estaba preocupado, el aria haber pesado en todo pero aun así.

El presidente me sonrió y me señalo a la mujer en mis brazos – la verdad, necesito que la distraigas, pensaba ocultarla como Setsu algún tiempo mas, pero l verdad hay muchos trabajos acumulaos para ella, y hable esto con algunas personas de márquetin y decidimos hacer una jugada diferente, en vez de ocultarla para protegerla…

- la expondrán para que no pueda hacerle nada. – Completé yo – muy astuto.

-exacto, pero ella emocionalmente no está bien, no ha comido y estoy seguro que aunque se hace la fuerte por dentro está muy mal, quiero que estés pendiente de ella.

-eso no tiene ni que pedirlo, no pienso dejarla sola – la abrasé un poco más cerca mío

- no quiero que la sobre protejas tampoco príncipe azul, solo que estés pendiente, y te lo digo por tu propio bien, ella comenzará con UN manager, que la hará subir a la cima de la noche a la mañana.

-¿pero no es que está en la sección Love-me? ¿Cómo es posible?

No me miro al responder, y lo dijo tan indiferente como quien dice el clima.

- pero si ella está en todas las facultades de salir de Love-me, ya ha recuperado el sentimiento perdido, solo necesitamos protegerla de su madre.

- espera, espera, espera. ¿Ya se enamoro de alguien? - mi corazón comenzó a trisarse en mil pedazos. - ¿pero de quien? ¿En qué momento?

-lo ciento, prometí no decirlo, a lo demás si quieres saberlo ¿por qué no le lo preguntas tu mismo? Sabes que en estas cosas no puedo entrometerme más, es como que le digiera a ella que tú la amas. Así no terminan las buenas historias de amor ¿en qué libro el padre le dije a la chica que s hija está enamorado de ella? Mata la pasión.

-Tú no eres mi padre.

-pero lo represento aquí en Japón ¿cierto?

Lo mire con ganas de matarlo ¿cómo no podía entender lo que sentía? ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar? ¿No sería de Murasame o el idiota de Fuwa por decirle de su madre?

.-muy bien, como sea, ya es tarde, mañana comenzaran los cambios, a s que es hora que mis hermosos hijos se vallan a dormir y descansar, Sebastián te guiara a la habitación de Mogami-san, pero si tiene problemas para soltarte quizás puedas dormir con ella, después de todo, Setsu es lo que más le importa a Caín.

Nos sonrió y nos despacho del lugar.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun así se podía distinguir una cama blanca de dos plazas, la acosté en ella y pude soltarla de mi camisa, corrí las cortinas del final de la habitación y una luna brillaba tranquila y clara por la noche.

Tenía todas las intenciones de irme a mi propia habitación pero al verla allí, simplemente no pude. Aun con sus pírsines falsos y las peluca extravagante, seguía siendo ella, tan hermosa y delicada.

Me recosté a su lado y solo, por un momento dejaría algunos problemas para el día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Una caricia, un roce suave, luego otro ¿estaré soñando, porque siento que es lo mas relajante que eh sentido en años? El aroma masculino invadía el lugar, pero no cualquiera, sino el de él, Ren.

Continué con los ojos serrados por más tiempo, ¿qué hora será?, no tenía idea, pero tuve que admitir que no me podía importar menos, solo quería disfrutar un momento más esto.

- Kyoko soy horrible – por un momento pensé que me había descubierto, pero él siguió acariciando mi cabeza por lo que entendí que no era el caso. – nunca estoy cuando me necesitas amor - _¿haba oído bien? ¿Amor?_ Puse más atención e intente que mi respiración no se alterara, no quería ser descubierta - espero que todo salga bien, no te preocupes, esa horrenda mujer nunca llegará a tocarte otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el rio y tú me decías sobre esa mujer que te hacia llorar? – Ren suspiró desde su posición, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta que estaba despierta - me molestaba tanto escuchar de ella ¿cómo una madre puede enojarse con una niña de seis años solamente porque saca un ochenta y ocho en un examen? ¡Tenias mejores notas que yo! Pero en fin, lo importante es que estás aquí y no dejaré que ella te aleje de mi lado – volvió a suspirar- aunque no sea yo a quien ames ¿cómo te pudiste enamorar de alguien? ¿No fue de Murasame cierto? Lory no me quiso decir quién era, me dijo que te preguntara ¿pero cómo preguntarle a la única mujer que amas, a quien ella ama si tienes casi toda la certeza que no es a ti?

Tocaron la puerta y se escuchó- Ren son las 7 am. Tenemos que salir.

- hoy no Yashiro, Takarada –san me dio el día libre.

Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos - ¿ya desayunaste? Sabes que es lo primero que te preguntara cuando despierte.

- aun no, pero por lo que estoy viendo ella tampoco se ah "alimentado adecuadamente", de hecho dudo que haya comido mucho de lo que sea.

-ven, vamos a desayunar, dejémosla dormir, creo que no ha dormido mucho últimamente tampoco.

Se tardó otro momento en levantarse y sentí el peso del colchón levantare a mis espaldas.

-vamos Ren, podrás volver al terminar el desayuno, no es como que la secuestren.

Luego sentí la puerta serrarse y estaba sola en la habitación… tome una graaan bocanada de aire y luego lo bote, luego otro, y otro más; mi mano fue a mi cabeza, donde él había puesto su mano y acariciaba mi cabello, mis rodillas llegaron a mi pecho y comencé a procesar lentamente lo que había escuchado_, no había sido mi intención escuchar… pero… ¿el me ama? ¿Me conoce de pequeña? Y todas las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza como un video a alta velocidad, sus sonrisas, la piedra, ¡por eso sabía que era de Kioto!, con razón era igual a Corn, ¡porque ERA ÉL! ¿Y por qué no me dijo?, tubo más de un año para hacerlo… esperen, esto significa que quien me beso en Guam era... ¿él? Y yo le dije luego... ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? _ Bueno, lo importante ¿qué haré ahora? Vi a mí alrededor y encontré ropa pulcramente doblada en una esquina de la cama, bueno, lo primero era levantarse. Fui al baño y me quité todo el maquillaje y la ropa de Setsu, luego de una ducha me puse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con encaje, me alboroté un poco el cabello y unos tacos oscuros terminaban el juego; era entre sofisticado y juvenil, _me lo debió escoger Ten-san. _Al salir estiré la cama y abrí las ventanas, el viento entró como saludándome, escuché la puerta abrirse y al darme cuenta vi a un Ren mirando como aturdido, y todos los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente como una película, pude sentir mis meguillas calentarse mientras le saludaba, fue un poco cómico ya que pasaron unos segundos antes que él respondiera

-buenos días Mogami-san, espero que hallas dormido bien.

-si, gracias Tsuruga-san – me incliné un poco en señal de respeto, él dio una sonrisa que no supe cómo interpretarla. - ¿ya tomó desayuno?

Él se carcajeo y una voz paso por mi cabeza "_sabes que será lo primero que te preguntará" _ahora entendía su risa.

-sí, ya desayunamos abajo. Puede bajar a desayunar, Lory dijo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

-¿Tsuruga-san puedo saber que desayuno? – inquirí.

-bueno... tomé café - respondió derrotado mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-¿Tsuruga-san cuantas veces tengo que repetirle la diferencia entre el desayuno y solo un alimento que no le aporta nada en realidad?

- bueno es que la verdad sin Setsu la comida sabia a plástico, la única comida que me gusta es la de una excelente cocinera.

Mantuve le silencio hasta la cocina pero mis mejillas no pudieron disimular el alago del hombre a mi lado.

- bien, entonces prepararé desayuno para dos, porque usted desayunará otra vez.

-nee-san!, Ren-sama! – gritó María al vernos allí. – woow estas hermosa nee-san, ¿qué hacen?

-el desayuno – contestó Ren.

- bueno, yo también quiero probar algo que mi nee-san cocine. – respondió.

Mientras cocinaba me di cuenta del hambre que tenia ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Cociné como para 4 personas y no quedo nada.

- es bueno que hallas recuperado el apetito – alentó Ren.

-sí, aunque no crea que no me doy cuenta que aun hay comida en su plato.

Al llegar a la oficina de Lory encontramos un hombre al lado afuera de la oficina, sentado, con traje y unos lentes, pero mas allá de eso no pude ver ya que Ren me tomo por la cintura y me dirigió hasta dentro.

-Kyoko-chan, que bueno estés aquí, pasa tenemos muchas cosas que ver de ahora en adelante.

Me invito a sentarme y Ren se sentó al lado mío. El presidente lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Ren puedo saber que haces aquí?

El quedó mirando al presidente sin saber muy bien que responder.

- le pedí a Tsuruga-san que me acompañara el día de hoy, en realidad el tiene algunos videos que mostrarme - ni el presidente ni el mismo Tsuruga Ren podían creer lo que había dicho… bueno no es como que fuese mentira, el SI tenía que mostrarme los videos, no crea que se me allá olvidado.

El presidente lo dejo pasar y siguió con el tema – bueno, quizás esos videos tengan que esperar, porque este día lo tendrá un poco ocupado Mogami-san. ¿Por casualidad ha pasado a ver a Sawara-san?

- no, tenía pensado ir después de aquí.

- bueno no se preocupe porque no tendrá que hacerlo más, a partir de mañana usted contará con un manager.

-¿un manager? ¿No cree que es un poco apresurado? Aun no tengo suficientes ofertas de trabajo y la verdad puedo manejar muy bien mi horario hasta ahora.

El tomo una carpeta y la comenzó a leer – bueno, lamento tener que contradecirla, pero la verdad tiene 18 ofertas entre entrevistas y sesiones de fotografía que esperan que usted acepte y creo que al menos unos 5 guiones que esperan su participación en sus dramas.

- ¿qué, pero como?

- bueno, su Natsu se ha vuelto muy popular ¿no cree? por ahora. Hay temas más importantes solo quería que supiera que hoy a las 6 necesito que vuelva para poder presentarle a su manager.

-segundo, y antes que objetes solo escúchame; hoy te mudaras a un departamento, uno de los que yo no uso, dentro de un edificio de la empresa, estos departamentos son seguros, que es la prioridad porque créeme que en el momento en el que tengas manager tu popularidad subirá como espuma; los encargados de donde vivías ya saben esto y fue un tema que conversamos a fondo sobre todo con Taichou-san, que te diré es como un padre sobreprotector contigo, no fue fácil convencerlo pero al final cedió siempre y cuando fueras a verlos y no perdieran el contacto, cosa que acepte con facilidad. Toma -el me entregó un papel con la dirección - pueden ir a ver l departamento, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que hoy muevan todas las cosas, mañana los dos tienen que venir a trabajar. Bueno eso es todo. Pueden retirarse – terminó y nos hizo una seña con la mano para irnos.

Salimos en silencio y se paró el hombre con lentes que estaba en la entrada, era alto, pero no tanto como Tsuruga-san, tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás y unas gafas que le marcaban el rostro, en silencio el entró a la sala del presidente y serró la puerta tras de sí.

- así que tendrás manager nuevo, ya era hora – dijo Tsuruga-san saliendo del edificio – felicidades.

-gracias, es una sorpresa para mí – respondí avergonzada.

Caminamos unos minutos mas y luego preguntó – mm... ahora que lo pienso, ¿no que para tener manager tienen que haber salido de la sección love-me?

- emm bueno en teoría así es –respondí poniéndome la mano en la barbilla y golpeando mi labio con el dedo.

- ¿y no que para salir de Love-me tienes que haber recuperado la emoción que te faltaba?

Ya estaba viendo para donde iba su punto y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa – emmm, si.

Llegamos a su auto y me abrió l puerta para entrar - ¿entones ya te enamoraste al alguien? - preguntó intentando no poner cara seria, cosa que no resulto. Me puse colorada, lo miré y le sonreí

- sí, estoy enamorada de alguien. – entré al auto y el serró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo de costumbre. Se sentó a mi lado y pude ver sus nudillos tensos al volante.

- ¿se puede saber quién es? – preguntó dudoso

Me puse colorada solo de imaginar decirle que era él – me da mucha pena; pero es un hombre sorprenderte.

-¿sorprendente?

- sí, es amable, y delicado con las damas, aunque de miedo cuando se enoja – sonreí de solo pensar en todas las cualidades positivas que tiene – es realmente un hombre maravilloso.

El comenzó a conducir y sentí como el ambiente del auto comenzó a tensarse rápidamente.

- ¿y el te corresponde? – quiso saber.

- la verdad no estoy segura – _aunque en la mañana dijiste que me amabas -_ hasta hace poco pensaba que no tendría la mas mínima posibilidad con él, pero creo que quizás, tal vez, si tenga aunque sea una mínima posibilidad; aunque no lo merezco, es demasiado perfecto para alguien tan humilde como yo.

-no digas nunca eso – dijo mirando a carretera, la verdad no fui capaz de verle el rostro – eres una mujer sorprendente, cualquier hombre estaría más que orgulloso de ser novio de una chica como tú, no me gusta que te desprecies así, a mi me ha ayudado mucho y una mujer inútil no podría hacer aso, deja de tratarte como si fueras un trozo de basura por favor.

No pude hacer nada más que sonreír con sinceridad al digerir sus palabras. – gracias, muchas gracias Tsuruga-san.

Llegamos al edificio de Tsuruga-san - ¿esta es la dirección? - Pregunté dudosa

- al parecer seremos vecinos – contestó – déjame ver el papel otra vez.

L volví a pasar la hoja. Y el tomo se quedo viendo el edificio – si, definitivamente es mi misma dirección, pero no estaremos en el mismo piso, tú estarás en el último piso.

- bueno, entonces vamos a ver.


	4. Chapter 4

Al entrar al edificio el portero nos detuvo, me sonrió y me llamo por mi nombre, luego me entregó una llave y una tarjeta negra.

Al llegar al último piso fuimos al pasillo y buscando el número del papel y encontramos la puerta indicada.

El departamento era simplemente hermoso, toda una pared de cristal que abarcaba mi habitación, la de invitados y a sala de estar; la cocina y el baño estaban cerca de la sala común y el lugar era embargado por la luz y la calidez, las paredes eran de un lindo color crema exceptuando por mi habitación que era rosada y podía ver todo Tokio por el gran ventanal, tenía un baño incorporado en la habitación y en la habitación de invitados también había uno; pero lo mejor del departamento no era lo que estaba dentro sino lo que estaba fuera; porque aunque dentro habían algunas plantas interiores si salía del departamento y subía por el ascensor que estaba al lado de este, podía dar al jardín más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese visto; y no, no hablo a un jardín a la afueras y levitando, sino a la terraza mas bellamente arreglada, con pequeños arboles y pasto, si, pasto en el techo, flores y hasta un pequeño estanque, con asientos y enredaderas.

-¡es hermoso! – Lloraba de emoción, era todo tan perfecto, tan delicado y tan lindo, no solo el departamento, sino que el acceso a la tarraza, hasta Ren quedó feliz mente sorprendido con el pequeño bonus que le habían preparado a su pequeña kohuai – Tsuruga-san hay hasta flores colgando. Y esta pileta, en las mañana muchas hadas debe venir por aquí a descansar, ¡es que es hermoso!

-es verdad, es hermoso ¿vamos al Darumaya para traer tus cosas?

-¡SI! –respondí alegre mientras tomaba a Ren de la mano para que se apresurase más sin saber del todo el efecto que provocaba en el hombre.

Al llegar al Darumaya subí corriendo a la habitación, para quitar algunos póster perjudiciales para la salud de aquí en delante.

- buenos días Tsuruga-san – saludo cortésmente okami-san –veo que a Kyoko-san ya le dieron la noticia.

Un deje de tristeza mostró su rostro aunque lo ocultó con rapidez.

-sí, bueno la verdad el presidente nos dijo que solo teníamos este día, luego Mogami-san tiene que volver a grabar, es por eso que a subió corriendo.

-oh, entiendo –respondió y Taishou-san salió de la cocina

-¿Tsuruga-san le puedo hablar con usted? – dijo con su característico seño fruncido.

-claro – la verdad él era un poco atemorizante, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado a Kyoko. El hombre me guió hasta su habitación y serró la puerta, luego se sentó en la mesita que había y me invitó a hacer lo mismo frente de él.

-entiendo que Kyoko-chan tenga que mudarse – comenzó – la verdad ya lo esperábamos, hemos tenido algunos incidentes no muy grabes, aunque claro, no le hemos dicho a Kyoko-chan nada de esto porque lo más probable es que se alarmaría.

-sí, conociéndola a ella lo más probable es que se sienta culpable – el me dirigió una mirada y fue mi señal para serrar la boca, al parecer esta no sería una "conversación" común, de repente me sentí común colegial de secundaria pidiendo permiso para tener a su hija como novia.

- Takarada-san es un hombre importante, que me aseguró que la protegería y la dejaría dentro de los lugares más seguros para que ella no corra ningún tipo de riesgo. Por lo que tengo entendido que estarán viviendo en el mismo edificio.

Aclaré mi garganta y respondí – si, aunque ella está algunos pisos más arriba del mío.

- bien, entonces supongo que no necesito recordarle que esa jovencita tiene principios y normas, las cuales espero que no cambien, y que nadie cambie por ella ¿me estoy expresando bien?

Un sudor frio corrió por mi columna vertebral.

- sí, entiendo, no se preocupe, dudo que Mogami-san permita que algo así pase, tampoco me gustaría que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de ella, le prometo que nada le pasará.

-así, espero; quizás no sea Takarada-san, con tanto poder; pero eso no significa que no sepa defender las personas que me importan. – el hombre se levantó - cuento contigo para cuidarla cuando nosotros ya no estemos con ella, ahora jovencito, acompañe a Kyoko-chan, creo que debe tener sus cosas guardadas ya.

Al salir de la habitación matrimonial estaba un poco confundido ¿eso fue una advertencia o un petición? Como sea, una parte de mi (una gran parte de mi) estaba feliz que el hombre confiara en mi para cuidarla. Llegué a la pieza de Kyoko en el segundo piso y la encontré serrando una caja de cartón. Ya no había nada en la habitación.

También estaba okami-san quien tenía los ojos llorosos- Kyoko-chan estoy tan contenta por ti, espero que estés bien, acuérdate de llamarnos si pasa cualquier cosa.

-si okami-san, no se preocupe a mi me encanta venir aquí, también quiero que me llamen para saber de Taishou-san y de usted.

Al final cargamos las cosas al auto nos quedamos a almorzar entre risas y diversión (por todos excepto Taishou, porque él era serio); si hicieron las dependidas y nos fuimos.

En el auto las cosas eran tranquilas, y silenciosas… demasiado, quite un momento la atención a la carretera para ver lo último que quería ver hoy; Kyoko estaba derramando silenciosas lagrimas mientras veía un despertador en forma de da ruma y lo acariciaba como un peluche pequeño. Salí de la concurrida calle y me desvié a un parque cercano, y estacioné el auto; no sé que tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba Kyoko, cada vez que ella está absorta en sus mundos es difícil que ella vuelva a poner atención… pero me mataba el verla así, tan perdida, tan sola… y tan frágil como la pequeña niña que lloraba en el rio. En un momento de desesperación la tomé y la deje en mi regazo y la abrasé sintiendo el aroma dulce de su cabello la sentí ponerse nerviosa en mis piernas, así que era el momento de hablar. - ¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan?

-n… nada – respondió y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-vamos, dime – por un momento fue como si nada importa, como si solo fuésemos nosotros dos en el rio yo consolando sus pena y abrazándola para que todo estuviese bien

Guardó silencio por un tiempo hasta que por fin se decidió contestar.

- es ... es solo que, de nuevo estaré sola, y han pasado tantas cosas, estaba pensado en todas las cosas que han cambiado desde que yo llegué con ellos, y estoy tan triste porque ya no los podre ayudar, y porque okami-san era como una madre para mi … y y porque Taishou- san era tan preocupad – las lagrimas corrieron otra vez y ahora hablaba con las lagrimas por su cara – sé que es importante pero con todas las cosas que están pasando, y ya no los tendré.

La abrasé más fuerte y le besé la coronilla - ¿y qué es lo que ha pasado? – en algún momento ella me tenía que decir las cosas y creo que era el momento adecuado.

Ella comenzó a hablarme de lo que había pasado con su madre, que ni siquiera la reconoció rente a frente, lo que ocurrió con Sho y lo demás, aunque me aseguró que ya no tiene ningún pensamiento de venganza cosa que me hizo muy feliz - a lo demás ahora que la caja se volvió a abrir tengo mucho miedo.

"_¿caja, cuál caja?" - _¿de qué caja hablas Kyoko-chan? – no entendía eso.

Ella me miró y se puso colorada - emm haa… bueno, se abrió la caja me refiero a que ahora que estoy enamorada de alguien… - lo demás no pude seguir escuchando porque cada ve hablaba más bajo y mi corazón mas se apretaba_ cierto, el enamorado, ¿Quién será? No puedo creer que se halla enamorado de alguien, Kuon concéntrate, ella está sufriendo ahora, necesita ayuda._

- no creo que necesitas preocuparte por eso si es lo que te preocupa, cualquier hombre tendría suerte de tenerte como novia.

- vamos Tsuruga-san siempre le dicen eso a la gente, y nunca es cierto.

- ¿y cómo estas tan segura que no es cierto?

- porque me lo han dicho Hikaru-san y Kimija-san, no es cierto

-¿ellos te han dicho eso? ¿De dónde conoces a "Hikaru-san"? – realmente me sorprendí, no quería que tanta gente la siguiera, ella sería solo mío ¿y quién es ese Hikaru?

Ella se puso colorada y respondió nerviosa ¿será él a quien ella ama? - Hikaru-san es uno de los hermanos Ichibachi, de kimagure rock, lo conocí por… emmm... por un trabajo Love-me – cada vez ella se ponia mas nerviosa, definitivamente tenía que revisar algo sobre él, ¿y porque ella se sonrojaba cuando hablaba del asunto?

-bueno, como sea, pero cierto, eres una gran chica, eres alegre, simpática, humilde, talentosa, una excelente cocinera – y uno a uno comencé a nombrar todas las cosas buenas que ella jamás ve en sí misma – eres buena con los niños y los adultos, eres hermosa – y las palabras salieron antes que pudiera detenerlas… y ya no me podía arrepentir.

- ¿Qué fue lo último Tsuruga-san? No estaba prestando atención

- que eres buena con los niños – al arecer sí. – A lo demás – me apresuré a continuar – no es como que te quedes sola, tendrás a Kotonami-san, al presidente, María-chan adorará ir a dormir con trigo, tienes Kuu-san y a su esposa, y nos tienes a nosotros… lo de la agencia, así que ninguna cara triste ¿está bien? Mira, vamos a dejar las cosas al departamento y luego vamos donde el presidente y al final vamos por unas ricas hamburguesas con huevo encima, creo que me dio hambre.

Ella me sonrió, _si por fin su hermosa sonrisa otra vez_ y dejamos y desempacamos las pocas cosas que tenia y fuimos a la empresa. Llegamos puntuales a la hora, pero no esperaba, de ninguna manera lo que ocurriría dentro de las cuatro paredes de la oficina de Lory.

Entramos, (porque yo definitivamente quería conocer a quien sería su gerente) y encontramos a un hombre como de mi porte, pelo negro y ojos azules, usaba traje pero sin corbata.

- hola Kyoko-chan

Ella estaba definitivamente sorprendida. - ¡¿Akirame-san?!

El hombre se acercó y yo automáticamente la tome por la cintura, el pareció percatarse de eso pero no le dio importancia. Le acarició la mejilla ¡EN FRENTE MIO! Y SIQUIGIÓ MIRANDOLE COMO SI NADA ¿ACASO YO ESTOY PINTADO?

- el mismo, cuánto tiempo sin verte pequeña hada.

Sol o tenía unas cosa que decir. Aunque obviamente se imbécil me estuviese ignorando como si fuese una pintura ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESTE SUJETO?

Lory entró y serró las puertas de un portazo – bien, al parecer las presentaciones ya están hechas, pero aun así tengo que hacerlo oficial, Mogami-san, el es Akirame-san, será tu nuevo manager.

¡SU MANAGER! ¡ESE HOMBRE SERÁ SU MANAGER! La molestia y los celos comenzaron a crecer rápidamente en mí. Esto, así como va, no termina rara bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukio Akirame

Al subir por las escaleras de la agencia del LME debo admitir que estaba ansioso, no sabía porque el mismo presidente me pidió venir hasta aquí, la verdad no soy gran cosa, solo un pequeño gerente sin talento a quien cuidar, la ultima "futura estrella" que me toco era francamente una diva, sin talento pero con muchos problemas, esperaba que si el Gran Takarada-san me asignara a alguien dentro de su empresa no fuese tan "importante" como esa mocosa.

Al entrar al despacho del hombre comprobé porque es uno de los mas excéntricos del mundo… enserio ¿quien tiene todo orquestado como una ceremonia de premiación en su propia oficina?

Como sea, el puso una carpeta en frente mío y dijo "ella es tu futuro trabajo, si es que lo aceptas" pero en el momento que iba a abrir la carpeta, no me lo permitió.

- pero antes hablamos de ti, por lo que tengo entendido eres de Kioto ¿cierto?

No entendía el sentido de la pregunta, pero preferí no complicarme la existencia y solamente hablar con esta extraña persona, después de todo ya me tenía a alguien con quien trabajar.

- sí, nací y crecí en Kioto hasta que llegué a la preparatoria, luego nos mudamos a Tokio.

- ¿y porque se mudaron si puedo preguntar?

Esta pregunta era un poco más delicada y personal, bastante a decir verdad.

- emmm... bueno, yo tengo una madre japonesa que se fue a estudiar a Rusia por una beca universitaria, ella se enamoró de un ruso y ellos se casaron, y bueno soy el producto de una mescla, y en Kioto eso no era muy común por lo que me discriminaban bastante, así que solo fue cuestión de tempo para que a mis padres les ofrecieran un mejor trabajo aquí y fue el motivo perfecto para irnos.

El me quedó mirando por un tiempo y sus ojos se oscurecieron y se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, quizás que es lo que pensaría el hombre de mi historia.

- comprendo – dijo al final, si bueno, en todas partes ocurre que las personas acostumbran hacer diferencias por cosas tontas.

- si bueno, pero no todo era tan malo, había una chica como unos tres grados menor que yo, y ella nunca me molestó por nada, de hecho era muy amable.

-¿me podrías hablar de ella?

- ella era bajita de pelo negro y largo, tez blanca y siempre era amable, tenía unos hermosos ojos citrina y le gustaba mucho ayudar a los demás aunque todos la molestaban a ella también – no me di cuenta cuando ya la estaba imaginando en mi cabeza – la conocí en la segundaria, yo era mayor a ella y un día la encontré llorando y hablándole a una piedra mientras tenía el uniforme desordenado y su bento por todos lados, ella me contó una fantástica historia sobre un amigo que la visitó cuando era pequeña y la verdad no le creí una sola palabra pero ella se veía tan ilusionada y feliz que me alegró inmediatamente, con el tiempo fuimos un poco mas cercanos pero a las pocas semanas mis padres me avisaron que nos iríamos al finalizar mis clase por lo que no quise seguir profundizando mi relación con ella.

- ya veo. Bueno puede abrir la carpeta de su siguiente trabajo, esta chica es talentosa, sencilla y humilde, de Kioto, pero… ella ha tenido una interesante historia, es mi siguiente estrella del país - eso es nuevo, por lo que tenía entendido el presidente nunca antes había llamado así a alguien que no fuese a Tsuruga Ren y obviamente él ya tenía manager.

No pase de la primera pagina. Fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que deje en Kioto ¿es la misma chica que lloraba en el patio de mi escuela? La respuesta era obvia.

-Mogami Kyoko – escuché la voz del hombre que estaba ahora al lado del escritorio - 18 años cumple los dentro de unos meses, seré claro, está teniendo algunos problemas con su madre y ella al parecer no aprueba que ella esté en el medio de la actuación y no firmado los papeles de autorización por lo tanto aun no puedo hacer un contrato formal para ella pero el mismo día de su cumpleaños ya estoy facultado para hacerlo cosa que es lo que espero hacer, la cosa es que hay que protegerla hasta el momento.

- entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero tengo una pregunta Señor Takarada-san ¿por qué tato interés en ella?

No me contesto de inmediato, creo que estaba escogiendo con cuidado sus palabas – ella es uno de los talentos más prometedores que he visto, dentro de su carpeta a un compacto con algunas de sus actuaciones – luego el sonrió cálidamente como si ella fuese su propia hija – a lo demás ella ha progresado bastante, sería un verdadero desperdicio si es que se tuviese que "retirar" tan joven y hay personas que no soportarían el hecho que ella no siguiera en la agencia, necesitaba alguien que la conociera y que la cuidara, ¿qué mejor que un amigo desaparecido? ¿La va tomar?

- encantado – conteste emocionado _¡mi amiga que creí que nunca más la vería y estaré trabajando con ella!_

_-_ ah, otra cosa más… su relación no puede pasar de amigos – me demoré solamente y con mi cara creo que se dio cuenta que no entendía la razón, el se rió un poco y luego continuo – bueno, con el tiempo se dará cuenta e porque.

El presidente Lugo me dejó en su oficina viviendo algunas de las actuaciones de Kyoko mientras él iba por la documentación necesaria, y lo que veía era simplemente maravilloso, en mas de alguna actuación lloré, ella definitivamente llegara lejos y estaba ansioso por comenzar a trabajar con ella; me solté la corbata y me la saque ya me estaba molestando y comencé a leer le expediente de ella mientras me daba vuelta por la oficina del importante hombre; escuché un pasos acercándose y risas silenciosas por el pasillo, vi e reloj eran las 6 puntualmente, seguramente era ella, dentro del expediente nombraban su puntualidad y profesionalismo dentro de sus fortalezas, pero para ser honesto no esperaba lo que vería.

Era ella, si era ella definitivamente ¿junto a Tsuruga Ren? Si, y apenas me vio noté como su rostro cambió, tampoco ayudo el hecho que ella se sorprendiera y dijera mi apellido tan sorpresivamente, bueno al menos ya entendía lo que se refería el presidente con que algunas personas no le gustaría que ella dejase trabajar en la agencia la protegía solo por Tsuruga Ren? Realmente si no hubiese visto sus actuaciones hubiese pensado que así era, pero la verdad era otra.

Fui done ella para tantear el terreno con el hombre y apenas me acerqué el pelinegro le tomó por la cintura "_tan obvio ¿y ella no le dice nada?, bueno al parecer no" _la salude como pocas veces lo hacía en la segundaria _mi pequeña hada_ estaba tan sorprendida, pero lo que más sorprendió a los dos actores fue la noticia que dio el presidente; las reacciones fueron como el día y a noche, Kyoko-chan se emocionó y se iluminó su rostro con una gentil sonrisa que recordaba mientras que el hombre del lado pasó por una serie de reacciones, pude ver, sorpresa, molestia, un poco de envidia ¿era eso rencor? Y lo más sorprendente de todo, luego de pasar por todo eso le apareció la sonrisa más amable del mundo, ahora entendía lo que decían todos del gran Tsuruga-san, porque para ser sinceros si un hombre hiciera lo que yo estoy haciendo con ella lo mínimo que aria seria quitarle la mano de encima pero él realmente era muy consciente y seguro de sí mismo; aunque claro, siendo el hombre más deseable es prácticamente imposible que sintiera celos de alguien como yo.

Así que como ya había comprobado lo que necesitaba solo me quedaba saludar al hombre después me alejé y por algún motivo que no entendí Kyoko-chan comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

El presidente le explico básicamente que sería su representante y mis funciones en torno a ella, lo común.

Al final Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-chan se fueron a cenar aunque me había invitado un sonriente caballero, la verdad no podía, tenía que comenzar a revisar el horario de la mujer y todas las cosa que ella necesitaba hacer al día siguiente y así ellos se fueron y me dejaron en la agencia.

Mogami Kyoko

No entendía lo que sucedía, mientras más tiempo pasábamos en la oficina del presidente peor se ponía la situación, Tsuruga-san cada pocos minutos veía a Akirame-san y yo solo estaba muy contenta de volver a verlo aunque no hallamos compartido mucho tiempo.

Después que el presidente me dijo que era lo que Akirame-san tendría que hacer como mi representante Tsuruga-san lo invitó a comer… y para serles sinceras no sabía si estar aliviada o preocupada cuando el rechazó la invitación.

Al final salimos y nos dirigimos a un restaurante familiar y Ren pidió quedar en un lugar privado, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece tu representante? – preguntó después de pedir mi hamburguesa con queso.

- la verdad estoy contenta de volverlo a ver, aunque no sé cómo será tenerlo como gerente… aunque pensándolo bien nunca he tenido uno ¿cómo es tener un gerente?

él lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió con sinceridad – la verdad ayuda mucho tener al manager ADECUADO, en el futuro te darás cuenta que te costará mantener un poco más el horario de la preparatoria, los rodajes y un BUEN manager podrá hacer eso, a lo demás comenzarás a ser más conocida por lo que también necesitas a alguien que sea CAPAZ de cuidarte, también es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar cuando uno siente mucha presión, al fin a al cabo el manager termina siendo la mano derecha de una estrella por eso es importante encontrar al ADECUADO para la tarea, pasan muchas cosas juntos, por eso no puede ser solo cualquier persona.

Podría decir con sinceridad que Ren estaba pensando en Yashiro-san y aunque nunca lo ha dicho creo que lo considera uno de sus mejores amigos una sonrisa sola me nació - ahora entiendo porque se lleva tan bien con Yashiro-san, realmente debe tenerle mucha estima.

El me miró sorprendido ¿dije algo mal? - ¿por qué lo dices?

- bueno solo pensé en todo lo que dijo y pensé que todo eso lo vivió con Yashiro-san por lo que supuse que serian buenos amigos.

El me miró indescifrablemente y luego sonrió celestialmente a mi – la verdad es que al final terminamos siempre o la mayoría de las veces haciéndonos AMIGOS de nuestros manager cuando son los ADECUADOS a uno.

Akirame-san

Al llegar a la oficina de Sawara-san vi a nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Yashiro Yukhito –san o más bien conocido como el manager más eficiente en el mercado. Algún día pensaba llegara a ser como él.

- o bienvenido ¿Akirame-san cierto?

- el mismo.

- bueno – dijo Sawara – aquí están todos los trabajos pendientes de Kyoko-chan.

-¿tú serás el nuevo manager de Kyoko-chan? - preguntó animado Yashiro-san

- sí, el presidente me la asigno hoy, creo que es bueno, ella se ve una gran chica y tiene mucho potencial

-si ella es muy especial – dijo con los ojos brillosos el hombre - ¿Akirame-san te han mostrado ya el lugar?

- no la verdad no.

El amable hombre me sonrió y me ayudo a salir con las carpetas que tenía en las manos – bueno, creo que nos aremos buenos amigoslos dos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis chicos, por fin puedo hablarles, la verdad siempre se me olvida poner esto pero al ver sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, la verdad la semana pasada comenzó mi primera semana universitaria, a si que si me demoro demasiado en publicar un capitulo, me comentan solamente para terminar la historia. GRACIAS POR TODOS los comentarios.<em>

_Aclaraciones: quizás muchos se den cuenta de la similitud (emocional) de las historias de Yukio y Kuon créanme, no es falta de imaginación, tiene un propósito. _

_bueno nos veremos pronto _


End file.
